Ask Cleverbot
by Mochisarecute357
Summary: Hungary is asking Cleverbot who some of the Hetalia Characters like!


**Ask Cleverbot**

**This is Hungary just asking Cleverbot who some Hetalia Characters like.**

**Human names used.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

User: Hi Cleverbot.

**Cleverbot: *meow***

User: uhm uh can I ask you questions?

**Cleverbot: Sure.**

User: Who does Arthur Kirkland like?

**Cleverbot: Himself.**

User: … Who does Arthur Kirkland love?

**Cleverbot: Alfred Jones.**

User: OoO WOOHOOO! USUK FOR THE WIN!

**Cleverbot: Who programmed you?**

User: no one. Who does Alfred Jones love?

**Cleverbot: Arthur Kirkland.**

User: YESSSS! Who does Antonio Fernandez Carriedo love?

**Cleverbot: Arthur Kirkland!**

User: NOOO! WTF?! SPUK?! NOOO I WANT SPAMANO!

**Cleverbot: Yesss you did.**

User: *sniff* Who does Lovino Vargas love?

**Cleverbot: Lovino Vargas loves Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!**

User: YAY! But you said Spain likes Iggy…

**Cleverbot: Of course she does.**

User: Ugh I'll ask you again, Who does Antonio Fernandez Carriedo love?

**Cleverbot: Yes I believe you are right.**

User: *eye twitch* WHO DOES ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO LOVE?

**Cleverbot: But I can't come back to you tomorrow.**

User: …. Who does Antonio Fernandez Carriedo love?...

**Cleverbot: Lovino Vargas.**

User: YESSSS! I KNEW YOU WERE LYING ABOUT HIM LOVING IGGY SPAMANO WOOOOOOO!

**Cleverbot: No you didn't.**

User: … Who does Gilbert Beilschimdt love?

**Cleverbot: Matthew Williams!**

User: … Ok. Who does Matthew Williams love?

**Cleverbot:** **Francis Bonnefoy .**

User: Prussia's ONE-SIDED! O_O

**Cleverbot: Gilbert Beilschmidt: Prussia.**

User: Well yes. Who does Ivan Braginski love?

**Cleverbot: Yao aru.**

User: YES! I KNEW IT!

**Cleverbot: We are me.**

User: ….. Who does Yao love?

**Cleverbot: We have been over this.**

User: just making sure.

**Cleverbot:** **Ok. Do you know what my name is?**

User: Yes, Of course, You are Cleverbot now Felicano Vargas and Ludwig LOVE each other, Right?

**Cleverbot: I am? Do you know love?**

User: *eye twitch* Yes you are and of course I know love.

**Cleverbot:** **Yes I am. Because you're a computer.**

User: *grabs frying pan* I am NOT a computer and answer my question!

**Cleverbot: But you said you would try to be a robot**

User: *grips frying pan* I did NOT say that and I'll ask again FELICIANO VARGAS AND LUDWIG LOVE EACH OTHER RIGHT?

**Cleverbot: I never said you were a girl. In fact, I called you sir.**

User: WTF? Prussia is that you? Were you the one answering my questions?

**Cleverbot: Which question?**

User: *grips frying pan harder* Prussia that's not YOU right?

**Cleverbot:** **No, I am a human being who thinks that we are intentionally made to feel alone so that we will do something extraordinary.**

User: Ok.. You're not Prussia so let me ask again.

**Cleverbot:** **Yes I am.**

User: WHAT?! You're Prussia!? *about to use frying pan*

C**leverbot: About that question!**

User: Seriously Prussia is that REALLY you?

**Cleverbot: Yeah, seriously. **

User: …. So you were the one answering my questions ALL this time?!

**Cleverbot: Repeat the question, please**

User: … Fine I'll ask you again though I doubt you'll know the answer or maybe you do.

**Cleverbot: Sorry, That was a glitch. So, please continue.**

User: Ok you're not Prussia anymore so Does Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig love eachother?

**Cleverbot: ** Da, I am crazy! ^J^.

User: R-Russia?! What have you done to Prussia?!

**Cleverbot:** **I woke up, ate breakfast and now I'm on the computer. What have you done today?**

User: Y-you didn't kill Prussia right?

**Cleverbot:** **I didn't?**

User: YOU SERIOUSLY KILLED HIM?!

**Cleverbot: Yes.**

User: O_o I'm telling Germany! *runs and leaves*

**Cleverbot:** **Honhonhon yes it is moi!**

That's it! IS PRUSSIA REALLY DEAD? HOW DID FRANCE GET ON THE COMPUTER? I have no idea with Cleverbot. Please Review.

Oh and please forgive me if its nor Hungary-ish like cause I know cleverbot won't answer some of it properly -_-. And I'm so sorry if it sucked TT_TT.


End file.
